L is for Lap Dance
by Ms.WWF
Summary: Alec Volturi reminisces on his life with the Volturi and he ends up going to a mortal strip club. He meets a dancer, who can possibly break through to him and convince him to start a new life. Rated M for scenario. Alec/OC/Kelly Watson


**L is for Lap Dance:**

**Summary: Alec Volturi reminisces on his life with the Volturi and he ends up going to a mortal strip club. He meets a dancer, who can possibly break through to him and convince him to start a new life. Rated M for scenario. Alec/OC/Kelly Watson**

**I do not owe _Twilight _nor associated with any of its affiliates.**

The crisp wind blew throughout the streets of Volterra. The moon was full and it was just another night however the vampires of the castle of Volterra didn't sleep. Alec Volturi, however, could not rest and he was trying to understand why.

He was staring outside of his window, watching the wind blow through the trees as well as the waves pushing back and forth on the beach. A while ago, he, his sister Jane and his leaders, Aro, Caius, Marcus and a whole army of Aro's followers were sent to kill an immortal child created in Forks. However, it turns out that the child was not immortal and returned to Volterra, without much despair. Until he was a vampire, Alec and Jane had a hard life. They were born in England to a woman and a soldier and it was as time whereas witches were hunted. Jane and Alec displayed witch-like powers during their lifetime and as a result, they were both condemned to the stake. Had it not have been for Aro, who rescued them, God knows what their fate would have been.

Throughout his vampiric state, he had witness unspeakable things and had committed a few himself. He killed an entire fleet during a Romanian battle and feasted on the blood of the humans that remained. He did not feel guilty about it since he was born to be a monster, however, he wondered if there was more to life than cruelty, battle and killing.

Alec walked over to his mirror and saw that his hair was slightly longer. His black suit matched with the shadows and he turned away. Suddenly, without judgement, he walked out of his room and down the hallways of the castle until he reached the garage. He saw a black jaguar, and took the keys from the wall and unlocked it. He stepped inside the car and closed it. The garage door opened and he drove out of the garage and onto the alleyway that led to the city. He wondered if Jane and Aro noticed but right now he didn't care. He kept driving until he had reached the outskirts of city. Up ahead he saw a large neon sign that read: Hell's Cat. It looked like an interesting club and decided to check it out. He parked the car in an empty alleyway then walked across the street.

In the doorway stood a buff-looking man. This man's blood reeked, however Alec made an effort to go inside, however the man pushed him.

"Whoa, whoa,"said the man, "I need to see some ID,"

"I.D.?" asked Alec confused.

"Well," said the man, "I can't let anybody inside the club without seeing some ID."

"Why would you need my ID for?" glared Alec. He only wanted to go in, but this man was pushing his patience.

The man scowled at him, "Too make sure you're of age. As bouncer, it's my job to make sure that little boys don't sneak in to watch the strippers."

Alec looked at the man for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Alec, "It's my first time coming to a strip club and I didn't know what I was expecting."

He pulled his wallet out and handed the bouncer his ID.

"First time, huh?" asked the bouncer smiling.

Alec said nothing. After inspecting Alec's ID, the bouncer grabbed the cord that prevented entrance he lifted it to allow them to enter.

"Have fun," said the bouncer as he handed Alec's ID back to him. Alec proceeded inside the club.

He was standing in the dark club. He could feel the deep bass of the music pulsing through the air. Alec never dreamed of walking through a mortal gentleman's club. Actually, he never thought he would willingly lower himself to enjoy such immoral delicacies. However, tonight he needed to distract himself. He looked around and saw women who were clad only in lingerie, as some danced inside cages, over stereos and rubbing their bodies in some poles.

Not knowing what to do, nor to expect, Alec walked over to the bar. He sat down and next to him were two males who seemed to be drunk beyond their senses. They were being loud and hollering at the women who were dancing ahead. In disgust, Alec turned his head back to the bar and right ahead of him, he saw a curvy looking ass that was nicely toned. He blushed as to what he saw however, he couldn't take his eyes of the ass. Suddenly, the person whose ass belonged to, got up and turned around, holding two bottles in her hands.

The woman, looked like a beautiful mix of African-American with some Hispanic features. She had beautiful tanned skin, her long brown hair fell down her back and it looked so soft he wanted to touch it. He could tell even from where he was standing that her eyes were a deep, warm brown and her lips were full. Her upper lip actually seemed a little too full compared to her lower lip, which made her mouth seem incredibly kissable.

When he dragged his eyes away from her face, he immediately noticed that her body was just as lovely and captivating. Her shirt shaped her upper body perfectly, revealing the shape of her breasts, which seemed just the right size. They were slightly large but at the same time, it would seem perfect to grab them.

She wore a skirt that barely covered her crotch. Her hips swayed from side to side which had him completely mesmerized. Her blood also smelled sweet like Downy fabric softener. He was doing everything from jumping over the counter and drinking her blood.

The woman looked at Alec and she smiled. She approached him and as soon as she spoke, he broke out of his gaze.

"What could I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Oh…well…," stammered Alec, trying to think of what to say, "I don't drink,"

The woman raised her eyebrow and set the bottles down, "Okay,"

She opened up a bottle and poured it in a shot glass.

"So," she said, "how are you enjoying your night so far?"

Alec managed to get a small smile, "Not too bad,"

He could not help but notice her ample cleavage held in her shirt. Since she was not in lingerie but rather in a slutty schoolgirl uniform, he wondered but that somehow held the mystery of what he didn't see yet.

"Yea," she smiled, "So, if you're not drinking then did you buy a dance yet?"

"A what?" he asked.

"A lap dance," she replied.

"No," he said firmly.

The woman looked him a little funny. Alec did not like it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" said the woman as she poured another drink and slid it down to a drunk.

"Like I'm crazy or something"

The woman chuckled, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you are looking at me strange," he said.

"I'm not drunk for your information," said the woman, "for one, I find it a little strange that somebody would waltz into a strip club and not buy a drink or a dance, but I don't think you're insane."

"Oh ok," said Alec. He did not buy it however, he did not want to push her.

"If anything," she leaned slightly, allowing Alec to give a full view of her cleavage. "I'm insane. I mean all I ever do is work and I should be tipsy right now but tonight I'm sober."

"Why would you want to be tipsy during work, I mean, isn't that against your protocol?" asked Alec.

"Not at all," responded the woman. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"Yea," said Alec. The woman looked down and wiped the counter. Alec could not help but admire her beauty.

"I'm Kelly by the way," said the woman. "What's yours?"

"Alec," he said and took out his hand. Kelly shook it.

"So, who did you come with?"

Alec looked at her, "I came by myself."

"Why's that?" she asked.

Alec didn't know what to tell her, but he decided to be indirectly blatant. "I needed to get some space from my family and rethink some stuff."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

Alec didn't feel comfortable telling her the truth about his history so he said, "Don't worry about it."

"Ok," she said.

Alec looked around and felt foolish. She did have a point. What was the use of coming into a club and not enjoy yourself. He wondered if someone as beautiful and smart as the woman talking to him would be working at a place that objectifies women but he decided not to ask. Before he could stop himself, he turned around.

"I guess, I'll buy a dance," said Alec.

"Ok, I'll get Aly," she said before turning.

"But from you," stated Alec. He had a look that was pleading however, it shook Kelly to her core.

Kelly looked at him and said, "Oh, ok. Rosalie!"

A red head woman came next to Kelly. She wore a leather corset with her breasts practically hanging out and looked at Kelly.

"Take care of the bar for me for a second, I got to go give this guy a dance," she said.

"Okay," replied Rosalie. Kelly came out of the bar and grabbed Alec's hand and lead him to the closed section by the stage.

Alec was amazed at the sight on the stage. A woman slid down the pole upside down. Her right leg wrapped around the pole while her left leg pointed out to the ceiling. Her body revolved around the pole as she slowly came to the ground. She looked like a wind up toy coming to the end of the spring. Her decent down the pole was met with cheers and men waving folded bills.

The entrance next to the stage was guarded by a large man. His crossed arms highlighted his muscular biceps. He stood four inches above Alec's frame. "The girl can touch you. You do not touch the girl. She can stop the dance anytime she wants." The security guard pushed his meaty finger in Alec's chest. "You will be a gentleman at all times or I will throw you out. Understand?"

Alec could understand the need to keep the women safe. But he did not like being talked to as if he were a guilty pervert. "Yes," he hissed at the security guard and handed the guard some folded bills. The guard nodded and opened the door for the two.

Kelly led him to a candle lit room with two chairs and a stripper pole in the middle of the room and side table with what appeared to be champagne and two glasses on it. The chairs seemed comfortable for him to sit in. Alec took a seat at the far end of the wall and Kelly shuffled through the stereo until she stumbled across the song 'Promise' by Ciara. She turned to Alec and asked,

"Are you comfortable there?"

Alec nodded. Without further ado, she pressed play and began to dance. Hands over her head, eyes closed, she danced and allowed her body to flow with the music. Then her eyes flashed opened and locked with Alec's gaze.

Kelly straddled Alec's'lap. She firmly planted her legs on the outside of his lap. Her groin hovering inches from his. She leaned over his chest, allowing him a perfect view of her breasts.

Kelly placed her hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head. Her arms essentially securing him in place. The music continued. Her hips swayed to the music. There was a pattern to them, a hypnotic rhythm of left, right, and around. Slowly, she lowered herself into his lap, hips never pausing in their sensuous twists. The stubble of his chin brushed her arm, making her shiver and almost lose her grip. Alec watched her intently and for a second they locked gazes but not before Kelly got up and removed her shirt.

Never stopping her movements, she bent down in front of him again and slowly removed her skirt. For Alec, he felt incredibly lucky to have this woman dance for him and was struggling to contain himself from ripping her underwear and bra and make love to her. She turned back to him and lowered herself onto his lap. With a gentle nudge, Kelly pushed his legs apart, sliding down his thighs. He jumped when her hands trailed down after her, and really wished he could adjust himself without looking like an asshole. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was watching, and, one-handed, unclasped her bra.

She straddled him, settling on top of his hardness. Their eyes met again, and Alec's chest heaved at the feel of her body against his. She groaned softly against his neck. She pressed her chest to his and held him tight. Alec felt as if he lost touch with the world. As if nothing existed beyond the music, and this woman against his body. She slid up and down his length.

Carefully tucking her legs underneath her, Kelly wound her fingers in his shaggy hair. She pulled his head back as she pressed herself closer to him. Alec had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the conflicting sensations—warm, soft woman versus the pain of her sharp tug. She rose to her knees, looking down at him, fighting to steady her breathing. Without warning, she released her grip, and Alec was lost in the valley of her breasts. He could hear her heart beat and could see the skin around her nipple pucker as it became erect, but he didn't move, hoping she wouldn't either.

For a second the song slowed down and Alec panicked. He thought the song was over and it turned out that it was. Kelly looked into his eyes and Alec stared back. For a minute no one spoke until Kelly broke the silence.

"Did you like the show….?"

Alec's voice failed him. All he could muster was a nod.

"You know I enjoyed dancing for you….somehow under your gaze is where I feel I should be" she then glanced down at his ring and brought her hand to his tracing her finger over his.

"What's her name?" asked Kelly.

"Who?" Alec asked.

"Your girl's name?"

"I don't have a wife," replied Alec.

"Oh. Well you look like you need to talk….and it's not like you'll ever see me on who am I gonna tell?'

"Anyone?" asked Alec

"Yea and who would believe that somebody like you opened up to a stripper"

"How did you know about my title?" He said staring at the ring

"Why do you think you're even here" she said lifting his chin to meet her gaze "enough of that whole thing… stop changing the subject"

"I don't want to tell you my life…you wouldn't be able to understand " he said looking away from her.

"Fine," said Kelly, looking disappointed, "I won't talk about your life….. Let's talk about your stressful work"

"Why do you want to know so much about me" he asked.

"You seem like a very interesting man…." said Kelly

"And I want to get to know you…..is that so bad…. To want to have meaningful conversations with a guy"

"Like about what?"

"Art, literature, black and white films… things like that."

"You like those things" asked Alec.

"I find them interesting"

"I see"

"You look like the guy who could teach me a lot of things… I like to learn" she said in the most genuine of voices.

"Really?"

Alec looked at her and decided for a moment that it he could get a few things off of his chest without revealing too much about himself.

"Well," began Alec, "For a start, I've been through so much in my life."

Kelly looked at him intently.

"I've seen things out of the ordinary,"

"Like what?" asked Kelly.

"I can't tell you," said Alec, "I'm sorry. If I do say it, I'll be putting you and myself in danger."

"Okay,"

"But," he continued, "I've done horrible things and throughout my years of inflicting suffering on other people, I want to get out of that life."

"Oh," said Kelly. She got off his lap and walked across the room and got a robe and placed it on her. She took a seat next to Alec and offered him champagne. He refused it.

"Are you in a gang?" she asked. Alec scoffed, "Kind of, but they're more like family than a gang."

"Well," she began, "What would they say if you wanted to leave them. Would they kill you?"

"I don't think so," said Alec. He thought of what would Jane say, as well as Aro, Caius and Marcus if he told them he wanted to leave the Volturi. He didn't want to know really.

"Maybe you should consider a new beginning," said Kelly as she took out a cigarette and lit it.

"But where will I go?" asked Alec.

"Do you have any friends you can stay with?"

Alec shook his head, "Anyone whose heard of me, would shun me the instant I'd show up to their door."

"Well, you could stay with me," she offered, "I have a house back in Washington state in America near Seattle. You could make a new life there."

Alec chuckled. He thought of the Cullens who resided in Forks and although they seemed genuine to help out anyone they come in contact with, he doubted they'd welcome him if they saw him.

"No thank you," said Alec, "That's nice of you, but no thank you."

"And also, I know you're not human."

Alec panicked for a second, however, he remained calm. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Don't think I'm that stupid," chuckled Kelly, "When I saw you, your skin looked hard and your eyes were red. At first I thought I might have been hallucinating but after I've touched you, I knew you couldn't be a human."

"How do you know about vampires? Who told you?" asked Alec, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I've read stories," said Kelly blatantly, "I've heard stories about them through Quilette legends when I was living in Washington. From there, I've known about their existence."

"So, you've heard about the Cullens?"

"The who?" asked Kelly.

"They're a vampire family who lives in Washington," he said, "In Forks."

"No, I haven't." she said, "Are they dangerous,"

"When they need to be," said Alec, "I've heard they're vegetarians."

Kelly chuckled as she took a drag from her cigarette and blew out the smoke. The cigarette was practically done so she put it out on the ashtray.

"But tell me," said Kelly, "Who is your family?"

"Well my family is like the law of the vampire world. We enforce the laws and vampires all around the world are subjected to obey. If they don't we kill them." He said. Kelly listened intently and did not take her eyes off Alec.

"I've killed innocent—_humans_ and vampires as well. I'm a monster. A killing machine. A predator. If I could take back the lives of those I've killed, I would but it's too late. "

"You're not a monster, Alec," said Kelly. She took of her robe and settled on his lap, "I mean, the fact that you're showing remorse is something that most people who've done things that you've done, human. If you must stay with your family, then you must. But if you want to leave them badly, why not ask your master if you could leave."

Alec looked away and thought of Kelly's words. She was right. Aro could probably find a replacement guard to take over however, he also thought of Jane. Would she be ready for it? He looked into Kelly's eyes and decided what he was to do.

"You're probably right," he said, "Aro could find a replacement."

Kelly managed a small smile. "I just want you to be happy, that's all," she whispered.

Alec looked at her, "Could we leave tomorrow?"

She looked surprised, "You're taking up on my offer."

Alec nodded. "I'm going to ask Aro if I could leave but there are no promises. But since you also know about our existence, I have to turn you."

"Right now?" asked Kelly half-scared, half-excited.

"It's their law," said Alec, "any human who knows about our existence have to either become a vampire or get killed."

"Alright," she said. "Bite me,"

And he did.

**Whoo. Lately I've been obsessed with Cameron Bright/Alec and this story floated around in my head. I rarely found any lap dance fics that included him so I had to write it. By the way, the stripper is me, lol.**


End file.
